Doctor Who Nikos: Season one (OUTDATED)
by Broa Island
Summary: The SCP Foundation is home to some of the greatest horrors in the Universe. The dawn of The Scarlet King grows closer and hope is fading. Until the arrival of SCP-5349, Pyrrha Nikos. Meanwhile, Dr. Gears and SCP-073 are experimenting with SCP-096-2, A British police box that's bigger on the inside... The first chapter of the World of Broa story is a grim one...
1. Secure, Contain, Protect: Part One

"I am alive."

Pyrrha Nikos slowly regained conciseness, her first natural action was to sit up which she did. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, it didn't help that they were full of tears. She was inside a large room, about 23km², a prison cell. There was a small table with a dusty chess board on it, the pieces lined up perfectly on the board. A single person bed, from which she had woken up on, sat in the north-east side of the room. And that was it.

Pyrrha shifted, her goal to get off the bed, but when her bare feet touched the metal floor, there was a sharp pain! She yelped, she'd forgotten that she had suffered an arrow to the heel during her battle with Cinder Fall… and an arrow to the chest, both injures had been bandaged up. Pyrrha, as well as the bandages, was wearing a white hospital gown, there were already stains of blood and smolder across the chest area.

"How am I alive?"

She remembered the searing hot pain in her chest as Cinder's arrow burned away at her flesh, then her muscles, and then her bone, before everything went black. How was she alive? And where was she? Was this the afterlife? Was this Hell?

Suddenly, there was a loud hissing sound. Pyrrha jumped, the sound had caught her off guard. There was a bright yellow flash above her, she glanced upwards. There was a large window that looked down into her little room, she hadn't noticed it before because the lights behind the window had been off. But now they shone brighter than anything she had seen before. She could see the silhouette of three figures looking down at her. The hissing sound came from the south wall, a section of it sunk inward before lifting upward and behind the wall. A doorway was now visible.

Pyrrha stood up, using the bed as support, before quickly limping over to the table and using it to support her body mass instead. The table was closer to the door.

"Enter," a muffled voice ordered. Pyrrha groaned and started to limp her way to the door, believing the order was for her. But she was wrong. A man, human thank God, was prodded into her room by a soldier with the barrel of his gun. The soldier then left, and the door closed behind him. Pyrrha looked at the man, he appeared to be in his mid-thirty's, much older than she was. He had tanned skin, short black hair and a grey stubble. He was wearing an orange jump-suit, a prisoner she presumed, but a prisoner of who? Pyrrha and the prisoner made eye-contact, for a moment one of them just stared at the other.

Then, the man spoke, "Your… human?"

"Yes…" Pyrrha replied, her voice was hoarse and weak. There was a faint beep, it was only then that Pyrrha noticed there was a microphone hanging from the ceiling, recording every sound that emanated from the room. There was another brief silence.

There was a loud static sound, a voice came out of a speaker on the wall. "Keep it going Mr. Jaques, we don't have all day." The voice was male and sounded comforting and demanding at the same time.

"No, wait," said Pyrrha, reaching up towards the window. It was a no-brainer to think that the voice belonged to one of the figures in the other room. "Where am I? What is this place? Who are you people?"

"We are not monsters," the voice on the speaker replied, "all of your questions will be answered in time, cross my heart. But, unfortunately, now is not that time." The was the sound of shuffling paperwork before the voice returned, "D-Class is secured in the unnumbered anomaly's containment, all we have to do is wait and see what happens."

Pyrrha, scared beyond belief, glanced back to the man she had been locked in with. He was a prisoner, a criminal, he could be a bank robber, a cat bugler or a murderer.

Oh my god, had she been locked in a cell with a murderer?!

The prisoner scratched at a metal collar around his neck, it had been hidden underneath his shirt when he came in. "So… what are you going to do?"

Pyrrha was taken aback, "I was… was going to ask you the same thing. By that jumpsuit, I can tell you're a prisoner. What did you do? Robbery? Murder?"

"An American associate to the 9/11 terror attacks. But I doubt you would know about that, since the solder boys said you were born two months ago."

Pyrrha was confused, and a little disturbed, "Sorry, what do you mean 'two months ago?' I know for a fact that I'm 19, and I have stories to prove it-" she hissed in pain, there was a sharp sting in her chest, but it was gone now. She would have to speak more slowly from now on.

"From what I was told just before they threw me in here, they were hunting down a containment breach in Iraq when someone spotted a cloud of gold dust falling from the sky. The dust, once it hit the ground, formed a body… and that body was you."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, she had remembered Cinder, after defeating her, walking up to her and placing her hand on her temple just before everything went black. She must have been… disintegrated! It was hard for her to swallow, but it was the only explanation. She was disintegrated, her ashes flew away from Beacon and Vale and settled on Iraq.

There was… one, no, two problems with that theory. She had never seen, nor heard of Iraq… and how did she survive?

"You… said something about you being an associate to some terror attacks? Wh- what- hap- happened? What did you do?"

The prisoner smiled, as if proud of his deeds, "I worked as a security guard at an airport for most of my life and know the ins and outs of the security systems." Pyrrha followed, despite not knowing the what happened. "I hacked into them and shut them down, allowing our men to seize control of the aircraft. And then…" he made an explosion gesture with his hands, "BOOM! Bye, bye, Towers. Bye, bye, American Dream." He laughed, he sounded sane, which made his story more disturbing.

Pyrrha was horrified, she put two and two together. This man, this thing, was somewhat responsible for the Fall of Beacon! It was him that shut off the security systems, it was him that lead the Grimm into the school and the kingdom below, it was him that helped Cinder retrieve her goal of becoming the Fall Maiden…

It was also probably him that tricked her into killing… Penny…

A warm feeling crept up her body, her Aura had recharged… good…

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Pyrrha screamed, shoving the table to the ground, her ankle was now fully healed, she was too consumed by rage to ask how it healed so suddenly. A black aura formed around her hands, her polarity semblance. The same black energy appeared around the prisoner's collar. Pyrrha lifted the collar up into the air, the still laughing man along with it! With a scream of effort, she threw the prisoner into the wall adjacent to her.

There was a deafening crack as the man hit the wall, his body then fell to the ground motionless. His eyes had rolled to the back of his skull, he was still smiling. Up behind the window, the figures, startled by the suddenly act of violence, murmured and whispered to each other. Notes were jotted down on paper and recordings from a hidden security camera were reviewed. Pyrrha looked down at the man's life-less husk.

He deserved it. He deserved it. He deserved it. He said towers. There was only one CCT tower in Beacon. Oh God. What had she done!

* * *

"Extraordinary."

Dr. [REDACTED] (CODENAME: Beanie) sat in the observation lounge with six other scientists and doctors, staring down into the containment cell of the just recently numbered SCP-5349. He and his partner, Dr. [REDACTED] (CODENAME: Collage), review the security tapes, written down notes as they did so.

"SCP-5349 lifted D-Class into the air via his obedience collar. SCP-5349 seemed to enter a fit of rage when D-Class mentioned his involvement in the 9/11 terrorist attacks. Perhaps SCP-5349 had some history with the event, maybe she lost a family? But that still leaves many questions." Beanie said his notes out loud as he jotted them down.

"The collar was made of steel," Collage butted in, "it's safe to assume that SCP-5349 has polarity bending abilities. To simplify, she's a big magnet." Beanie pointed his pencil at Collage, indicated he liked the idea before quickly jotting it down in the notes.

"We need to know more before we can write a document or give her an object class," said Beanie. He walked over to a mic and spoke into it, "Stormtroopers, remove the body of the D-Class. Collage and I are ready to attempt communication with SCP-5349."

"But… she speaks English?" inquired Collage, "there's no point trying to communicate since she already speaks our language."

"You have to take the fun out of everything, don't you Collage?" Beanie grumbled as the exited the lounge.

* * *

A hiss. The doorway reappeared. Pyrrha didn't know what to think, she was still in a state of shock after what she did. The prisoner, his smile seemed to be getting bigger, lay motionless on the floor, his neck bent downwards in an unnatural position. Out of the door came two soldiers, one gave an order to the other. One soldier speed walked towards Pyrrha, with his gun pointed at her head. She was backed into a corner.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT!" Pyrrha cried, her vision went blurry thanks to the tears in her eyes.

"I won't if you don't give me a reason," the soldier said. The other soldier walked over to the prisoner's body, removed the collar and then dragged the body out of the cell. The first followed behind the second, moving the gun away from Pyrrha.

Yes… this was her chance… The man on the speaker said that they weren't monsters… but people can lie.

She needed to get out!

With a sudden burst of speed, Pyrrha charged forward and knocked the first soldier to the ground! "WHAT THE HELL?!" the second one cried. Pyrrha didn't even give him a chance to respond. She used her semblance to rip the rifle out of the soldier's hands and then slammed him across the head with it, knocking him unconscious! The door was now left open, Pyrrha took one last look at her prison. She took a deep breath before charging out of the cell and into the hallway.

* * *

CONTAINMENT BREACH:

SCP-5349:

LEVELS 19 – 22 WILL BE CLOSED UNTIL SCP-5349 CAN BE RECONTAINED:

ALL NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL ARE TO MAKE THERE WAY TO HIGHER LEVELS!

* * *

Beanie and Collage glanced upwards towards the roof when the announcement came over the loudspeaker. The two scientist gave horrified looks to one another.

"Did… did he say 5349?" Beanie asked.

"Without a doubt," replied Collage.

"Oh God no!"

* * *

"Already?" Pyrrha cried as sirens and alarms went off around her. The hallways of the prison, or factory, or bootcamp, she couldn't tell what this place was meant to be, but the halls were off a very similar architecture to her cell. She turned a corner-

BANG!

It took a moment for Pyrrha to regain composure, she glanced around to see what she had bumped into. It was another soldier that had been coming down the hall towards her, he had been knocked out cold. She knew she was strong, but she didn't know she was strong enough to knock out a person just by running into them. Then, she noticed something. The soldier's uniform was her size. A light-bulb went off in her head.

* * *

Now in the uniform of a soldier, Pyrrha continued her mad dash towards an exit that she did not where it was or if there even was one. Occasionally, she would pass by more soldiers, prisoners and even some scientists, none of them batted an eye to her.

She passed by some large white writing on the wall which read 'SCP-5300 – 5399' with an arrow pointing back the way she came. At least there was some form of a map she could use. As she turned another corner, she almost ran into another obstacle but, thanks to the fact she was now wearing shoes, she was able to screech to a stop. In front of her were two more scientists, both were men. One had glasses and black hair, the other had prosthetic arm and ginger hair.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING," The black haired scientist chastised, "THERE'S A BLOODY CONTAINMENT BREACH GOING ON!"

* * *

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING," Beanie chastised the soldier that almost ran into them, "THERE'S A BLOODY CONTAIMENT BREACH GOING ON!"

"S- sorry," the soldier was female and had a Canadian accent, "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"We all are," said Collage, "and you're a soldier, shouldn't you be going the other way? Towards the breach to apprehend the SCP?"

"Uhh… Umm…"

"Are you stalling?"

"What? No, no, absolutely not! We're a bit short on weapons and I was sent to get some more."

"You should have all the weapons you need," asked Beanie, raising and eyebrow.

"They were faulty, the triggers and barrels got jammed."

Beanie groaned, "Not again. Well, go ahead. And hurry, we have no idea what SCP-5349's motivations are!"

The soldier nodded, thanked Beanie and Collage and was on her way. For a moment, the two men stood in the hall alone before Collage spoke up.

"That was 5349, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Yep," Beanie casually replied.

"And we just let her get away?"

"Yep."

Collage whimpered as the true gravity of the situation sunk in. "Ohh… we are so fired." And then the two doctors gave chase!

* * *

"We that didn't work," Pyrrha said to herself when she saw that the two scientists she was talking only a moment ago had seen through her facade and were hot on her heels. For nerds, they were quick on their feet. She zig-zagged up and down the endless maze off hallways, trying to get the two men off her tail.

Eventually she came to a large steel door, there were dozens of warning signs and notices plastered all over it, but in the heat of the chase, Pyrrha didn't see them. to her it was a perfect hiding place Once at the door, she used her polarity semblance to unlock the door (which had metal locks) and then open it, the latter required more effort and strength. The two scientists zoomed around the corner and gasped when they saw her.

"OH, OF ALL THE PLACES YOU CHOOSE TO HIDE!" the ginger one shouted. Pyrrha ignored him and continued pulling at the door with all her might. Finally, she was able to get the door to open wide enough for her to squeeze through. The two scientist darted for her, begging her not to go through the door! Pyrrha cleared the door and then pushed it shut just as the scientists reached it!

It was dark.

The room Pyrrha had taken refuge it was dark; the only light source was from a window similar to the one that was in her cell. She removed the goggles and facemask of the soldier uniform and immediately wished she hadn't. The cell contained a unbearable smell, one that almost forced the contents of Pyrrha's stomach up her throat, but either way she keeled over and vomited. Now looked downwards, Pyrrha saw that she was standing on a grated metal platform, covered in rust and… blood. Below the platform, she could see a pool of green murky water that flooded the entire room.

What kind of prisoner would need their cell to be flooded? Unless if you wanted to drown them.

Pyrrha froze. There was a sound. A low growing sound.

There, down in the water, about the size of a semi-truck, was the head of a crocodile. And it looked angry.

"Oh mother fuc-"

The croc let out a roar and charged at the platform. It was elevated, but it's supports weren't. The croc rammed into the platform's girders, shaking the entire thing. Pyrrha, who had been caught off guard, lost her footing and fell off the platform and into the water, screaming!

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, NO, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Collage cried futilely kicking the door down. "Of all the chambers she could have chosen to hide, OF ALL OF THEM!"

"Calm down, Collage," reassured Beanie, "I've already called up a team and they are-"

"CALM DOWN! WHAT DO YOU BLOODY WELL MEAN CALM DOWN! THIS IS SCP-682 WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! 6, 8, FUCKING 2! THE HARD-TO-DESTROY REPTILE THAT DOWNRIGHT HATES ALL LIFE! THE ONLY SCP THAT THE FOUNDATION WANTS DESTROYED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! AND NOW SCP-5349 IS IN THERE, AND IF SHE STIRS HIM UP ENOUGH, WE COULD BE DEALING WITH A SECOND BREACH!" Collage finally halted in his rant and took a deep breath, "We don't even know what Class 5349 is. What if we just locked two Keters in the same room with no supervision? What then?"

* * *

THIS WASN'T WATER! THIS WAS ACID!

Pyrrha howled in pain as the liquid slowly started tearing away at her skin. Screaming and flailing, she was able to swim back to the stairway that led up to the platform and pulled herself onto it, before scurrying frantically up the stairs and onto the platform. If it wasn't for her Aura, she would be dead!

The croc continued its attacks on the girders but now, knowing what was coming, Pyrrha held her ground. She was amazed that the croc didn't seem to notice that it was swimming in acid, maybe it needed it to survive. She tried not to cry as the tear burned when that made contact with her scared face. Pyrrha looked back down at the croc and… she saw something glittering on the croc's tall.

As the croc entered and exited the field of light from the observers' window, it's scales glistened, however one scale didn't shine like the others. This scale was located on the reptile's tail and was covered in brown spots.

Rust.

That scale was made of metal! A weak spot that would disable the reptile, but not kill it.

'How convenient,' Pyrrha would have joked if she wasn't in such extreme pain.

Concentrating, she reached outwards, a deep rumble fill the air as her polarity semblance kicked in. A black aura formed around the scale, as well as Pyrrha's hands. The croc seemed to realize what was going on and started to panic, ramming itself against the platform in a more rapid excision. Pyrrha staggered before regaining composure and continuing to tug at the scale! There was the sound of tearing flesh as the metal scale was now half attached to the tall. The croc roared in pain!

"One… more… pull!" she strained before thrusting her hands backwards!

RIP!

The scale flung off the tail of the crocodile and speed toward Pyrrha, it hit her in the chest forcing the air out of her lungs. The croc now entered a fit of fear, thrusting around it's pen. The mini earthquake knock Pyrrha off her feet, fortunately she landed on her backside and remained on the platform. Pyrrha looked down at the terrified creature, it was then she realized her mistake. The reptile's skin was disintegrating as it made contact with the acid.

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE IMMUNE TO ACID!" Pyrrha shouted. She only wanted to disable the creature, not kill it!

Suddenly, a shower of blood sprang from the reptile, scars and gashes appeared on its back, Pyrrha let out a gasp as the silhouettes of strange creatures started to appeared around the croc!

A stone statue of a woman crying into her hands!

A 8ft tall humanoid creature crying in the corner!

A robotic claw ringing a cowbell, the sound was deafening!

Three skinless dogs scratching at the walls, begging to be let out!

And A music sheet covered in blood among others!

Each silhouettes charged towards the croc! When one made contact with the reptile, a new set of injures appeared on its body! Soon the room started to fill with blood and gore! Pyrrha looked down at the screaming croc and then back at the metal scale.

A horrible thought appeared in her mind! The metal scale was protecting the croc from the acid! It was scared! It was scared of her! She had just condemned another innocent creature to death!

"No… NO… NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

* * *

Beanie pressed his ear against the steel door of SCP-682's containment. "Is that… a cowbell? SCP-513?"

"What's it doing in there?" Collage asked, "and is that? I can hear 999! How the hell did he get in 682's containment? And why haven't the Containment Breach announcements mentioned 513 or 999?" Then, the two men heard something that made their blood run cold.

Crying…

"No… it can't be… 096? There is no way he could have gotten in there on his own without 682 seeing his face!"

"But," Beanie swallowed hard, "no one's been given the chance of warning SCP-5349 about SCP-096's abilities! We need to get her out of here, NOW!"

At that moment, Beanie and Collage hear heavy footstep coming down the halls at a tremendous speed. Twenty armed soldiers became visible and made their way over to the doctors' position.

"What's the situation?" the captain of the squad asked. Beanie wanted to tell the squad that 'They were fucked and there was nothing that could save them now,' but he took a deep breath and answered the captain's question in a professional manner.

"SCP-5349 breached containment and disguised herself as a guard."

"But she didn't fool us," Collage quickly said, his face red with embarrassment.

"We gave chase and in a panic, she hid in SCP-682's containment. We don't know what's going on in there, we've been hearing the sounds of a struggle, but we have reason to believe that SCP-513, 999, and," he shuddered before continuing, "SCP… 096."

The guards all gave concerned looks, the captain's face turned pale. "But… but… 096 has been in its containment all day, and so has 999. And 513 is a bloody cowbell, it has no form of propulsion!"

"Then… what's making those noises?"

BANG!

Everyone jumped and turned to face the door. The guards readied their weapons.

BANG!

"GET BEHIND US!" the captain ordered Beanie and Collage. They did so without protest.

BANG!

"I don't know who or what SCP-5349 is, but there's no way she could win a fight with SCP-682, nothing can. That means that latter will be coming out that door!" The captain slowly cocked his head to the guards.

BANG!

"It was an honor… working with you men."

BANG! SMASH! WOOSH!

The door burst off its hinges! An ocean of blood and gore flooded out, the guards, the captain, Beanie and Collage ducked for cover!

* * *

Eleven minutes later, eleven fucking minutes passed until that fountain of death subsided. Lucky, as if by a miracle sent down from the heavens, nobody was killed, however bones had been broken when bodies were flung into walls by the red torrent! Beanie slowly got back to his feet; it was a struggle due to the floor now being incredibly slippery. He looked down at his lab coat which was now ruined.

"Great," he grumbled, "my best coat too."

"What…" Collage groaned as he too struggled to get up, "what you are wearing is universal dress code. It's not like your wearing you nana's knitted scarf."

"But lab coats are expensive," Beanie wined.

"Oh for God's sake!" The captain shouted, "Even in death, you two don't stop bickering!"

Beanie and Collage looked around, the halls were now coated in a purplish-red, like hell itself. But it was clearly obvious that they weren't dead, none of them were.

"I don't think were dead, captain [REDACTED]."

"OH YEAH? THEN WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY LEG?"

"Because it's broken…" Collage sighed, he was surrounded by idiots. Then a thought struck him, "Hang on? Why are we alive? SCP-682 should have ripped us to shreds!"

"You're right! Either we got real lucky or SCP-682 just went through the wall like he normally does."

"If he went through the wall, then why was there banging at the door?"

Suddenly, there was movement over near the now door-less entrance to SCP-862's containment. The figure of a human appeared in the darkness.

"I don't believe it!" SCP-5349 limped out of the cell, a metal panel in her hands. She was covered in blood and was crying to herself as she dropped to her knees just beyond the door.

"CLOSE THAT DOOR!" The captain shouted. Two guards that had sustained the less amount of injuries rushed passed SCP-5349 and over to the door. They were about to close it when one guard shouted, "OH MY GOD! HO- HOLY SHIT! CAPTAIN! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"

"What are you blabbering on about man? And I can't come, my leg's busted!"

"I'll see what set your man off," said Beanie, walking over to SCP-682's containment. As he passed SCP-5349, she looked up at him.

"I- I- I-," she stammered like that for a while before saying, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Beanie asked. Was she sorry for breaching containment? Was she sorry for possibly helping SCP-682 breach containment? He, however, forced those questions into the back of his mind and continue his careful trek to the door. He glanced inside the cell.

Bone, organs, skin and of course blood covered the containment like sick Christmas decorations. Beanie felt like vomiting, but his stomach halted all movement when he looked down into the pool of acid.

There, a quarter disintegrated and still bloody, was the skull of SCP-682! Beanie didn't dare move, it was only a matter of time before 682 started regenerating, by then he would have to be out of there. But something seemed off. No skin started to regrow around the skull, there was no movement from the skull, there was even no sign of the rest of the skeleton!

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP! CLOSE THE BLOODY DOOR! DO YOU WANT 682 TO ESCAPE AGAIN OR WHAT?" the captain shouted.

Beanie reached into his coat and pulled out his Electronic Notepad (EN for short). A heart monitor appeared on the screen and then he held the EN over the skull.

_Bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppp…_

A… a… a… a flatline…

The slow dreadful droning sound echoed through the containment and the halls. A look of shock and disblelif crossed the faces of Beanie, Collage, the captain and the guards.

"Imposable…"

Beanie walked out of the containment, shutting the door behind him. Everyone turned their attention to SCP-5349, who was still muttering "I'm sorry." It was clear that her mind had snapped.

Beanie now understood what 5349 was sorry about…

The lizard was dead!

* * *

**Item #:** SCP-682

**Object Class:** Neutralized

**Special Containment Procedures:** None

* * *

**Memo from Dr. Bright:**

Begin log

"I was… in my study when SCP-5349 breached containment. When the announcement and alarms came over the loudspeakers, I was confused, I hadn't been informed of SCP-5349's existence as of then. Since my study door was reinforced with pure Dalekanium and it would be impossible for someone, SCP or not, to break it down, I thought nothing of it and kept on reading. It was a really good book too; you should give it a-"

"Please keep to the subject at hand, Dr. Bright."

"Right, I apologize. I've been a bit whimsy after my last death. Anyway, twenty minutes passed, and I receive a call from my cell from Captain [REDACTED], and what he said gave me a heart attack.

"I came to about two hours later, inside the new body of a D-Class with a much more healthy heart. The guards on standby proceeded to inform me that SCP-5349 hid from two pursuing doctors in SCP-682's containment. Once inside, she engaged in a fight with the reptilian bastard. When security personnel arrived at the scene, they found SCP-682's containment filled with gore (presumably SCP-682's) with SCP-5349 as the only survivor. She was clutching what appeared to be one of 682's scales, however it was made of a steel unfamiliar to us. She was crying to herself, almost exactly like how SCP-096 cries to itself, however you can actually feel sympathy for her. Inside the containment, they found 682's skull and scans show that the reptile is well and truly dead!"

"Do… do you have any regrets about the incident, Dr. Bright?"

"I do have one… I only wish I could have been there to see the miserable fucker meet its end."

End log


	2. Secure, Contain, Protect: Part Two

_"You never stop killing, don't you?"_

Pyrrha was floating in a black void, there were no floor, no walls, no ceiling. She glanced back and forth, trying to find the source of the voice she heard. Her eyes cached something glittering in the darkness. Her heart sank, her blood ran cold, her skin turned pale when she saw what it was.

Penny!

The android girl stood in front of her, completely naked, a black inky substance running down her body. Her orange hair dropped over her face, which casted a shadow over her green eyes. A large toothy grin appeared on Penny's face.

_"I was your first victim. Do you remember?"_

"No… NO… IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU! IT WAS-"

There was a groan of machinery and robotics as Penny's head turned a full 360°. When her face returned into Pyrrha's line of sight, the smile had been replaced by a frown, still showing a full set of teeth.

_"If it was an accident, then why did you do it again? And again?"_

Pyrrha's throat went dry, she found that she couldn't speak.

_"Towers are tall and strong, a perfect target for a terrorist attack. And you assumed that man was the one who brought Beacon and all your former friends to their knees when he could have been talking about another tower."_

Pyrrha covered her ears, but it had no effect. Penny started slowly walking toward her, with each step came the grind of old, weathered robotics.

_"And then the reptile. You barged into its home like a maniac, no wonder it attacked you, and then you proceeded to take away it's only method of defense and let it die a slow and painful death. It must have been so scared."_

Penny's eyes turned a dark magenta.

_"YOU. ARE. A. MURDERER!"_

"NO!"

Pyrrha fell to her knees, crying. She wasn't a murderer. She wasn't a monster. Penny was now right above her. She grasped Pyrrha's bottom jaw.

_"And do you know what we do to murderers, Pyrrha Nikos?"_

Penny then yanked her arm away! The was a roaring rip and crack! Pyrrha screamed in pain, blood poured out of what remained of her mouth and into infinite abyss below! Penny threw Pyrrha's bottom jaw aside before impaling her through the stomach with her own arm!

_"WE GIVE THEM A TASTE OF THEIR OWN MEDICINE!"_

Penny then drove her arm upwards, slowly cutting Pyrrha in-

* * *

"NO!"

Pyrrha awoke with a start, she quickly felt for her jaw, it was still there. It was just dream, only the Penny part however, she was still in this hellhole prison. She was lying on a hospital bed, wearing a similar gown to the one she found herself in when she first came to. The room was much more welcoming then the rest of the compound, with white walls, carpeted floor covered in patens and the gentle beep of her heart monitor was strangely relaxing. Her face was covered in small blue patches, like tiny BAND-AIDs, they seemed to be countering the burns caused by the acid.

There was a groan as the hospital ward door opened, Pyrrha didn't bother turning her head to meet the visitor. All she said was, "What have your superiors decided?"

"The O5 Council have requested your presences at once." The visitor replied, "I am Dr. Clef, and I will accompany you during the journey to Site-19." Pyrrha cocked he head towards the doctor. He was a tall man wearing the same kind-of lab coats that the other scientists and doctors wore. He had blond hair, black spectral glasses and was wearing a grey bowler hat. Behind him, in the doorway, Pyrrha could see two soldiers waiting outside.

Dr. Clef proceeded to remove the I.V. Drip from Pyrrha's left wrist, take her hand and help her off the bed. Pyrrha just glared daggers at him. The two walked out of ward and Clef pointed at what appeared to be a changing room.

"Go and get out of those clothes," he said reassuring. Pyrrha rolled her eyes but did what she was told. She walked into the change room and when she saw what was hanging on the wall, her mouth dropped.

It was her Huntress Armor from Beacon! Her captors had kept it all this time. But that wouldn't be enough to gain her trust.

* * *

Exiting from the change room, now proudly bearing her gladiator-like armor, Pyrrha rejoined Dr. Clef. The two soldiers then grabbed Pyrrha's hands and chuffed them, she didn't bother trying to resist.

"I'm sorry about the chuffs, my dear. It's for safety, you know." Clef smiled, "Right this way please." Clef then made his way up the hall, the soldiers forced Pyrrha to follow. They walked for about twenty minutes before reaching a stairwell that descended into what appeared to by an underground train station. The four walked down the stairs, her guess was correct, it was a train station with a small magenta bullet train waiting at the platform. With a hiss, the doors on one of the train cars opened and Pyrrha was guided inside, Clef following close behind. The doors closed and the train started off, slowly gaining speed as it ascended into a tunnel.

* * *

Two uneventful hours passed, the train stopped at a large station, still underground. Beyond it was a monstrous underground citadel, heavily guarded by remote-sentries and tanks. The doors opened and Clef stepped out, followed by Pyrrha and the guards.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen," Clef told the guards. They unlocked Pyrrha's handcuffs and got back on the train, which reversed down the tunnel that came from. Clef grabbed Pyrrha's arm and led her towards the citadel, it's defenses batting a blind eye to the doctor.

The steel blast doors slowly opened, Pyrrha and Clef walked into the citadel. With the doors closing behind them, they made their way down a brightly lit hallway Finally, Pyrrha spoke to the doctor.

"I supposed you're going to have me executed?"

Clef looked appalled, "Whatever makes think that, my dear?" As they got further down the hall, they could hear what sounded like a commotion. Voices chatting, music playing, glasses clinking.

"You know why, I just killed three living creatures in the span of a few hours. A murderer like me should be allowed to live in this world."

"Three?"

"The last day of the Vital Festival, it was broadcast live, you would have to have seen it. I ripped that android to shreds, not even knowing it was a robot in the first place! That's why you imprisoned me in the first place, am I correct?"

"Well… I… I do not make the Foundation's decisions-"

"And then I killed that man you locked in that cell with me. Didn't even consider that he might have had a family, children!" They approached a large wooden door, like the door to a throne room.

"Now look here, I think I have explaining to do-"

Pyrrha was now close to tears, "And then that reptile! The alligator! It saw a human wearing a military uniform enter its home. It was scared! And I proceeded to rip the poor thing apart! I took away it's only defense against the acid, letting it die a slow and painful death!"

"Are you talking about…? Oh no…"

She stopped walking and fell to her knees, "I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL THEM, THEY WERE ACCIDENTS! BUT ACCIDENTS DON'T HAPPEN TWICE! I NEED TO BE RID FROM THIS WORLD! I NEED TO DIE TO SAVE OTHERS! I. AM. A. MONSTER!" Penny's words from her nightmare were burned into the back of her mind.

For a while, the two stood there in the middle of that hall, Dr. Clef staring down at the broken and guilt-ridden Pyrrha. Finally, Pyrrha stood up and wiped away her tears.

"I was supposed to die today. It's time to fix a horrid mistake the universe made." She pushed past Dr. Clef and flung opened the doors.

* * *

The doors to the Council Chamber flung open, everyone in attendance of the Termination Ball paused their activities and turned their attention to the entrance. Collage had to nudge Beanie (who was engaged in an intense game of pool) in order to get his attention.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm-"

"Look! She's here!"

Operation Relief (now known as the Termination Ball) was an event planed out by the O5 Council to be held if SCP-682 was ever terminated. Due to the reptile's unkillable nature, everyone believed that Operation Relief would forever sit at the back of the O5's filing cabinet for the rest of history… until recently of course.

The Council Chamber was decorated in the most beautiful decorations known to man, bunting, balloons, even Christmas trees! The O5 Council sat in what appeared to be an oversized judge's bench, the kind you would in a courtroom, however it was stretched across the end of the chamber in a 'C' shape and had spaces for thirteen people to sit. All thirteen members of the Council were present, along with every doctor, researcher, even some less-violent D-Class were allowed to attend and simply have a good time.

SCP-5349 stood in the doorway of the Council Chamber, the famous Dr. Clef nervously scratching his temple behind her. Murmurs began to make themselves known among the crowd.

"That's her?" a D-Class asked a scientist, "but she's so young."

"I don't think any of us imagined SCP-5349 to be… a human," the scientist answered, "the documents made it sound like she was a benevolent 096 that happened to be female."

Finally, a scientist closest to 5349 made his move. He walked over to her and shook her hand. "It is an honor to finally make your acquaintance, young lady."

"Maybe we should call the ball off," Dr. Clef said to no one in particular, "this isn't really a good time." But nobody paid any attention to him.

* * *

This wasn't an execution. It was a party.

The man in the tuxedo soon let go of Pyrrha's hand and directed her forward. Dr. Clef entered the room himself, but didn't follow her and instead wondered off to meet up with another group of people, one of them was wearing a amulet with a red ruby in the middle…

Ruby…

As she made her way across the chamber, she was stopped by serval people that shook her hand and said things like, "You're going to do great things kid," to "I'm looking forward to working with you in the future." One even commented about her armor. They were treating her like a celebrity, just like everyone she meet when she first came to Beacon Academy. She hated it when people treated her like this.

Soon she made it to the end of the room, a large wooden structure stood above her, a large 'C' shaped table with thirteen individuals sitting along it. She assumed that these individuals were the O5 Council that Clef mentioned. They looked down at her, like a child looking upon an anthill.

There was a large map of the globe behind the Council, but something was off. The continents of the map were unfamiliar to her, they were bigger and more clustered then the Kingdoms of Remnant. At least the Kingdoms now had more land to toy with.

The man, a nametag on his suit read O5-1, siting in the middle of the thirteen held up his hand, asking for silence. He then looked a Pyrrha, "SCP-5349, please state you anomaly and give a detailed account of what happened in SCP-682's containment."

Pyrrha was insulted. This man just referred to her by a number, an object! "My name is Pyrrha Nikos and I do not fancy being referred to by a number!"

"If you wish for personnel to refer to you by name, they will oblige, there's no need to shout," O5-1 replied. "However, you will be referred to by number in written documents and interviews, it's just the rules that have been instated for exactly two-thousand years." He readjusted himself in his seat, "Now, the official incident reports state that you can bend polarity to you will. Do you confirm this?"

"You mean my Semblance? Yes, it's polarity."

"Demonstrate. And make sure the demonstration doesn't endanger human life."

"At least you care about your workforce," Pyrrha muttered loud enough for O5-1 to hear. She raised her hand, a black aura formed around a fork ten meters from the amazon, it rose into the air and slowly floated over to Pyrrha's hand. The crowd watched with amazement, some jotted down notes in their scrolls, at least, she thought there were scrolls. As the fork passed over a salad bar, it halted, dove into the bar and emerged with a tomato impaled on its tongs. It continued on its floating trek to Pyrrha. Once it was close enough, she grabbed the fork, removed the tomato and took a bite out of it. She looked back up at the O5s. They were just as amazed as the rest of the crowd. Pyrrha was annoyed, these people should know about Semblances and Aura.

"Fascinating, the way she controlled her powers so easily," O5-1 then reviewed the notes. "You mentioned something about a semblance. Elaborate?"

"Your joking? Right? You should already know this stuff! Your taught this in school!"

"Elaborate," O5-1 repeated in a more authoritative tone.

Pyrrha sighed... then… it clicked… Iraq, the Continents on the map, people being unfamiliar to semblances and Aura! It now made sense!

She wasn't on Remnant anymore! She was in another world or dimension!

O5-1 looked sympathetic, "Ah, I know that look and I'm afraid I must confirm it. This isn't your home. This isn't your planet. This may even not be your dimension!

"Welcome to Planet Earth! Welcome to the SCP Foundation."

* * *

Site #19 was located underneath Mount Everest; further information is classified.

Dr. Gears and SCP-073 sat in front of SCP-096-2, waiting… watching.

"It's like SCP-3008, but even more of a mindfuck," Gears muttered, "I can see hiding an alternate dimension in an Ikea,

But a Police Box? Why a Police Box?"

SCP-096-2, CODENAME: TARDIS, although not having eyes itself, stared back at the two men…


	3. The Termination Ball: Part One

The music started up again, a calm and beautiful waltz. Pyrrha glanced back as the party resumed, people were dancing, talking, joking. She couldn't understand why they were holding this party in the first place… and why she was the guest of honor. O5-1 stood up and walked down what appeared to be a stairway behind the O5's bench.

"I think it's only fair that we speak at ground level," O5-1 said as he reappeared from behind the bench. He walked up to Pyrrha and took her hand. "Care for a dance?"

"I'll rather not," Pyrrha was still salty about this whole situation.

"Very well, then how about a seat?" O5-1 directed her to an empty table, filled with many different foods like turkey and noddle soup. Pyrrha decided to accept his offer to dine and pulled up a chair, O5-1 did the same.

"What's… with this party…?" Pyrrha asked, "one moment you all treat me like a monster, the next you think I'm some sort of knight in shining armor."

"It's because you did the imposable, my dear." O5-1 straighten his bowtie before taking a slice of turkey. "You successfully terminated SCP-682."

Pyrrha was silent for a moment. Terminate… killed… it was then her mind flew back to the crocodile… that was the earliest thing she remembered before blacking out… were they…? was this whole party…?

Her expression turned cold and O5-1 realized this. "Oh… I see… your regretful… it makes sense since you don't know about 682's past and motives. Do you want to change the subject?"

Pyrrha didn't want to change the subject, so she had no idea why she responded with "Yes…"

O5-1 gave an understanding look, "Just in case… I'm sorry for this party. We really shouldn't be congratulating you for killing… anything… no matter if your victim was malevolent or not. But please, let the Foundation have this. we haven't had something like this in at least twenty-seven years. It's an morale booster."

"Ok… Ok… I understand… I'm sorry too for all that trouble I caused. But my apologue doesn't mean that I trust you or this Foundation!" Pyrrha leaned back in her chair, "What is this Foundation anyway?"

"The SCP Foundation is dedicated to protected mankind from the paranormal and the anomalous. To put it bluntly, we protect you from the monsters that hide under your bed and go BOO!"

"So… your like huntsmen?"

"What are huntsmen? Are they the Foundation's equivalent from your dimension?"

"I would prefer if you would call it a planet instead of a dimension. It at least gives me hope that I can find my way home…" Pyrrha sighed.

"If you don't wish to talk about it…" O5-1 handed Pyrrha a glass of wine.

"Oh, sorry, I'm underage. I can't drink that."

"My apologies," said O5-1, a little embarrassed. He then stood up, "I'll take my leave now. Good luck, Pyrrha Nikos." He then walked back behind the bench and up the hidden stairs to take back his seat.

Pyrrha was now alone, the waltz echoed through the chamber. She still had so many questions, and she was sure that the O5 Council had questions about Remnant. But she didn't trust them enough to answer them. 'Protecting mankind from anomalous,' O5-1's words plagued her mind, since semblances and aura didn't exists in this world, the Foundation would definitely see Remnant, it's people and it's creatures as anomalies that would need to be dealt with.

She was scared… was she now dining with Remnant's future conquerors?

Eventually, and very reluctantly, Pyrrha decided that trying to socialize would help put her mind at ease. She got up from the table and started to wonder.

* * *

Begin Log

(Whizzing and groaning can be heard coming from SCP-096-2, akin to someone rubbing a key on piano strings. Subject sounds like it's in pain.)

Dr. Gears: We have been poking and prodding this thing for thirty years now, and it does not respond to any of our commands! I've already requested that we suspend these tests until we can find out more information about this thing, but it has once again been denied by the O5s.

(Dr. Gears sighs)

Dr. Gears: I brought SCP-073 here to conform if SCP-096-2 is alive or isn't. Thanks to him, the former has been confirmed to be true… this bloody police box is fucking alive and nobody is talking about it? God, am I the only one in the whole Foundation who's taking 096-2 seriously?

(Dr. Gears slams his fist on the table and cries out in frustration. He waits until he's calmed down before continuing)

Dr. Gears: I heard we finally terminated 682. I guess that counts as a victory… but now that the lizard is dead… now what?"

(There's a new sound, a gust of wind.)

Dr. Gears: Wait… something's happe-

(The tape cuts out.)

End Log

* * *

"Do you think this ball should be in our honor as well as 5349?" Beanie asked Collage. The two men were now sitting in the lounge section of the chamber, right next to the bar.

"I don't think so… why do you ask?"

"Because we were the ones who chased her into 682's cell! If it wasn't for us, she would have hid somewhere else and that reptile would still be terrorizing us."

"It doesn't matter who this party is for, just enjoy it." Collage then took a sip of a glass of wine and when he went to put it back down, he saw SCP-5349 making her way towards the lounge. "Oh, look sharp!"

"Look where?" Beanie asked before he too spotted SCP-5349 and proceeded to spit out his drink! "SHE'S COMING! ACT COOL!"

SCP-5349, however she said something about her name being Pyrrha, walked over to the lounge and took a seat on the couch in front of Collage and Beanie's, that latter was leaning on the back of the couch with a sly looking smile. Collage was beyond embarrassed.

"Hey there," Beanie said in an Elvis Presley voice.

"Don't try it buddy," Pyrrha said, "I'm already in a bad mood today."

"Damn, it was worth a shot."

"No, it really wasn't," Collage sighed. Pyrrha eyed the two doctors intently.

"Hey, aren't you the scientists from the prison?" she asked.

"It's not a prison, it's a containment site," Collage corrected.

"That's the same thing."

"Well… your right about that…"

"And yes," Beanie said, "we are scientists that weren't fooled by your pretty terrible disguise."

"Beanie, Beanie no. everyone knows at this point." Collage then held out his hand and Pyrrha shook it. "I'm Collage and this is my partner, Beanie." Beanie waved his hand.

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "Collage and Beanie?"

"Oh, they aren't our real names, they're just codenames to hide our true identities. It's for safety you know."

"Well, I'm Pyrrha. Sorry for the trouble I caused earlier."

Beanie shrugged, "It's water off a duck's back. But I must say that your polarity powers are intriguing."

"Now hold on, I'm not a guinea pig that you can just experiment on, ok?!" Collage and Beanie were taken aback by Pyrrha's outburst. "Sorry, I'm just in a lot of stress."

"That's perfectly normal." Collage placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, "and besides, your not alone. There are hundreds of SCPs you can strike up a conversation with, not to mention the scientists and doctors like us that check upon you daily."

"What is an SCP?" asked Pyrrha, "I know that's the name of the Foundation, but-"

"Oh, SCP, as well as being the Foundation's name, also doubles as a numbering system that helps us keep track of anomalies," Beanie said. "Like your number is SCP-5349. And the number of that reptile you killed was SCP-682."

"I'll rather not talk about the croc, thank you."

"Ok, out of bounds, we understand," Beanie then leaned over to Collage and asked, "What do we talk about now?"

"I heard that!" Pyrrha said, "I know perfectly well that this party is to 'congratulate' me on killing that creature and I am appalled that you think the death of living thing is a cause for celebration! I don't care if that reptile was evil or not, it was scared when I came rampaging through it's home! I don't want to talk about it!" Pyrrha then got up and stormed off.

"Wow," said Beanie, "You screwed up big time, didn't you?"

"Oh shut up, [REDACTED]!"

* * *

She needed a break.

Pyrrha ran out of the Council Chamber and through the hallway. She just wanted to be alone, at least for a while. At the end of the hall was the train station from which she and Dr. Clef arrived at the O5 citadel. There was a waiting area at the very end of the platform, she walked over and took a seat. The only sound was the howl of wind through the underground train tunnels.

She was alone…

"I… I'm sorry…"

Pyrrha then buried her face into her lap, curling into a ball on the waiting bench. She then started crying to herself, she had been wanting to do this since she first arrived as the citadel. And now she could, since she was alone…

She wasn't alone…

"Don't cry little one," said a voice. Through Pyrrha's tear-filled eyes, she could see that someone was handing her a box of tissues. She took the box.

"Thank you, Mr.-" but when Pyrrha looked back to see who had given her the box, she was shocked to find no one there! She was alone once again…

* * *

_"Where is the child?!"_

_"What child? Your speaking absolute poppycock, Lord President."_

_"Don't play dumb, Valeyard. You knew what the child's purpose was! Where is it?!"_

_"I put the miserable bastard on a ship heading to New Bellons. Forget it Rogue, she's long gone by now. Your counter measure has failed!"_

* * *

Pyrrha yawned and sat up, she must have fallen asleep on the benches. She stretched her muscles before taking in her surroundings. Nothing had changed, except now there was a train at the platform. Curiously got the better of her and turned around it her seat to face the opening door of the passenger compartment. A young woman, in her early twenty's, stepped off the train and it sped away. The girl had long dirty blond hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a blue T-shirt, long grey jeans and black flip-flops. But, for some reason, the thing that caught her attention, was an old camera hanging by a Velcro strap around the girl's neck. The camera seemed… off, to put it lightly…

The girl then noticed Pyrrha staring at her. Pyrrha quickly turned away, but not quickly enough. "Are you spying on me?" the girl asked, her voice was both soothing and tough at the same time.

"N- NO!" Pyrrha blurted out. Silence followed, Pyrrha thought the girl must have left.

"Are you sure you weren't spying?" Pyrrha jumped, the girl had reappeared right behind her. The girl laughed at Pyrrha's over the top reaction.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" shouted Pyrrha.

"The name's Iris Thompson," the girl said with pride. 'Oh great' Pyrrha thought, 'a tomboy.' "And who might you be stranger?"

"Pyrrha, I- I- I'm Pyrrha."

Iris smirked, "Ah, I see, your one of those girls, that would explain the armor. Sorry lass, but I'm taken."

"What! No! No! No! It's not what it looks like. I'm straight, and- and-"

"Nah, calm down. I'm just fucking with you," Iris laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face! It was like 'OH NO, RAINBOWS! AAAARRRGGGG…'"

Suddenly, Pyrrha felt something forcing it's way up her throat… it was laughter… soon Pyrrha found herself laughing along with Iris. At least some people here knew how to socialize probably.

"So, are you coming to the ball too?"

Pyrrha stopped laughing. Of course, why would this woman be here. "Y- Yes, I just needed some alone time."

"Couldn't get a view of 5349, I presume? That lucky girl's a bit of a celebrity now, isn't she?"

Pyrrha cringed, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong? Jealous, are we?"

"No. I'm not jealous… I- I- oh, fuck it." Pyrrha stood back up, "You wanted to meet 5349, right?"

"Yep, I was hoping to interview her. The… camera's a bit of a dead giveaway."

"Well, you just found her."

Iris' jaw dropped, she then started stammering and muttering. She was now full on fangirling!

She squealed before, at the almost speed of light, dragged Pyrrha into a tight embrace! "OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MEET YOU LIKE THIS!"

"M- my spine," croaked Pyrrha.

"TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT! WERE BACK-FLIPS INVOLVED?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAD A BADASS ONE-LINER!"

"Let- Let go of me! Can't… breathe!" Iris did was she was asked and let go of Pyrrha, who was gasping for air. "Thank you," Pyrrha choked.

"Anyway, how'd ya do it?" asked Iris with a child-like glitter in her eyes, "The Foundation has been trying to terminate 682 for years. You've done something that expert scientists and warriors couldn't!"

"But why though?" Pyrrha sighed, "why did they want him dead so bad?"

Iris' happy expression faded, "SCP-682 was a genocidal maniac. It wasn't going to stop until all life on this planet was eradicated! That thing had to die!"

"You have some history with it?"

"I was almost another one of its victims. During a containment breach, three years ago, I was caught out in a hallway when the alarms went off and then I saw that thing making a beeline towards me! I would be dead if 682 hadn't seen 096's face a couple of minutes earlier."

Iris shivered before continuing, "096 proceeded to tear 682 apart, giving me a chance to escape. And I never looked back…"

Pyrrha didn't know what SCP-096 was, but she could imagine two colossal beasts locked in combat with a scared young girl watching. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"I want to know…" Iris looked into Pyrrha's eyes, "how did you kill it?"

Pyrrha sighed, she was going to have to tell the story eventually. She took a deep regretful breath and-

FLASH! BOOM!

Pyrrha and Iris shield their eyes as a bright orange flash consumed the waiting area! It only lasted for a second!

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Collage, he too heard the boom from the waiting area of the train station.

Beanie looked up from the pool table, "I didn't hear anything. Your just imagining things in your old age."

"You know perfectly well that I'm 31!" Collage retorted, "and I know what I heard! Come on!"

Collage grabbed Beanie's arm and started to drag him towards the chamber entrance. "But… the pool table-"

"Forget the bloody pool table!"

* * *

The bright light soon dissipated, Pyrrha and Iris gasped. Benches and chairs had been knocked aside by four large metal objects, like human-size pepper pots, now sitting on the platform in front of them. The objects were moving, the objects were robots! Three were sliver and the fourth was black.

"DID IT WORK?" one droid asked the black one, the lights on it's head flashed with every syllable.

"AFFIRMATIVE! WE HAVE SUCCESSFULLY ESCAPED!" the black droid replied, "AT LEAST FOR NOW."

"Escaped from what?" Pyrrha asked. She shouldn't have done that. All four robots turned there attention towards Pyrrha and Iris.

"LIFEFORMS DETECTED! EX-"

"WAIT!" the black droid shouted. The others followed instructions. With a whir, the droid trundled along the ground towards Pyrrha, who stood her ground.

"I take it that you're their leader?" Pyrrha asked, her voice firm and strong.

"CORRECT! I AM DALEK SEC, LEADER OF THE CULT OF SKARO! AN ELITE GROUP OF DALEKS THAT ARE TASKED WITH IMAGING NEW WAYS OF SURVIVAL!"

Pyrrha leaned over to Iris, "Heard of these guys?" she asked. Iris shook her head. "So, your Daleks? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I've never heard of you."

"WHAT PLANET IS THIS?" Sec demanded.

"Uhh… I think it was called Earth. I'm kind of an outsider too."

The four Daleks exchanged glances, "WE ARE FAMILIAR WITH THE PLANET LOCALITY KNOWN AS EARTH!" Sec shouted, every word this things blurted out they shouted at the tops of their voices. Pyrrha gulped.

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Iris from behind Pyrrha.

For a moment, Sec was quiet before shouting, "IF YOU DO NOT COOPERATE, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

* * *

"Oh this is bad, this is bad!" Collage muted. He and Beanie were hiding behind a wall just by the entrance to the train station, they could see Pyrrha, Iris and the machines that called themselves Daleks.

"That's Pyrrha," Beanie whispered, "and Iris! What do we do?"

"We call for an alarm!" Collage answered.

"A containment breach? But that's only to be used for a… well, a containment breach!"

"Well… technically SCP-105 is out of containment." Collage then pointed at Iris and Beanie understood. He pulled out his EN and pressed a large magenta button on the bottom of the screen!

* * *

CONTAINMENT BREACH:

SCP-105:

SEARCH TEAMS ARE TO BE DISPATCHED IMMEDIATELY!

* * *

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!" Sec cried, "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" All four Daleks started shaking and thriving, there dome-shaped heads moving to-and-fro!

"Well, so much for the ball!" Iris shouted over the alarms! Just then, another train pulled into the platform, the doors into the passenger compartment opened!

"RUN!" Pyrrha shouted, grabbing Iris' arm and pulling her into the passenger car.

* * *

"Alright, Go! Move!" Collage and Beanie quickly emerged from their hiding spot and made a mad dash towards the train! Pyrrha, who was already inside, then turned back around and saw them coming.

"Not you two again!" she groaned! One Dalek however noticed Collage and Beanie and said something that would haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives!

"EXTERMINATE!"

A egg-whisk like pole emerging from the Dalek's mid-section suddenly took aim and fired a concentrated beam of green energy. Beanie let out a girlish scream as the bean missed his head by 0.4 yards and hit a wall, exploding into a shower of sparks!

Collage and Beanie practically dived into the train just as the doors closed and the locomotive sped down the tunnel!

* * *

"DAMN!" Sec cursed, "THEY GOT AWAY!"

"WHAT IS OUR NEXT MOVE?" Dalek Thay asked.

Sec looked from Dalek Thay, to Dalek Jast and then to Dalek Caan. Then his attention was drawn to the sound of a large door opening, followed by the sound of chartering people.

"WE… NEGOTIATE."

* * *

Begin Log

Dr. Dan: Please state your name for the record.

SCP-096: The Doctor.


	4. The Termination Ball: Part Two

(Static)

"THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL FOUNDATION PERSONNEL! SITE-19 IS UNDER ATTACK FROM AN UNKNOWN ENEMY! WE REQUIRE IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE! I REPEAT, WE REQUIRE-"

(There is screaming before the audio gives out.)

* * *

The tube train roared down the tunnel, leaving Site-19 and the Cult of Skaro behind. Pyrrha, Iris, Collage and Beanie awkwardly sat together in silence, none of them knew what to say to the other.

"So…" Beanie said, "Lovely weather we're having, right?" nobody responded. They kept to themselves until the train stopped at another station, in turn they got off.

The station was very much like the one back in Site-19, but it was less fancy and more dirty looking. On the platform, waiting for them, was a dozen or so soldiers, weapons in hand. Once the four moved out of the train's doorway, the soldiers bordered in an ant-like fashion, and four minutes later, the train sped back down the tunnel towards Site-19.

"They're going to die, aren't they?" Collage asked.

"I don't know," Pyrrha whispered, "I really don't know." Pyrrha then gestured to the waiting area of the station, the four staggered over and practically collapsed onto the benches.

"What do we do?" asked Iris.

"What can we do?" Collage said grimly, "Beanie and I are just scientists, not warriors. Our job is to learn more about anomalies, and we run when it gets aggressive."

Suddenly, there was a loud static sound. Behind them was a large TV screen that was used for announcements. A spinning 3D model of the Foundation's emblem appeared on screen along with red text that read, 'Message from Site-19. Pay attention please.' There was a brief moment of static and the image of Dalek Sec appeared on screen, behind him were dozens of scared people, sitting on the floor with the other three Daleks surrounding them in a triangle formation.

"ATTENTION ALL HUMANS IN THIS FACILITY," Sec roared into the camera, "I AM DALEK SEC, LEADER OF THE CULT OF SKARO! WE HAVE APPREHENDED THE GROUP OF HUMANS YOU CALL THE O5 COUNCIL AS WELL AS MANY OTHERS!" Pyrrha looked at the screen in horror, among the terrified crowd was O5-1 as well as the rest of the Council. She felt a wave of unearned guilt wash over her.

Sec continued, "OUR DEMANDS ARE SIMPLE, WE WANT FULL CONTROL OF THIS FACILITY AND ITS RESOURCES. THE DALEK RACE IS NEARING EXTINCTION THANKS TO THE EMPIRE THAT CALLS THEMSELVES THE VEX! HOWEVER, THE CULT OF SKARO, WITH THE TECHNOLOGY PROVIDED BY YOU, WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES, DESTROY THE VEX AND BECOME THE SAVIORS OF THE DALEKS!"

"SAVIORS OF THE DALEKS!" the other three chanted!

"IF OUR DEMANDS ARE NOT MET IN THE NEXT SEVENTY-TWO HOURS…" Sec then gave a non-verbal command to the Dalek on the right, which opened fire on the crowd! There was a unholy screech, followed by a thud! Sec turned back to the camera, "WE WILL EXTERMINATE THE HOSTAGES! YOU HAVE THREE PLANETARY-ROTATIONS, AND IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST, THEN DON'T KEEP US WAITING!" The screen then went black. Pyrrha turned back towards Collage, Beanie and Iris, a hopeless shadow forming in her eyes.

Then, Iris' face lit up. "I have an idea," she said. Beanie and Collage eyed Iris doubtfully, but Pyrrha gave her a small uneasy smile. Iris then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small brown square made of leather which suddenly grew 6-sizes! Pyrrha was shocked.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," replied Iris. "My real name is Iris Thompson, but my given name is SCP-105." Pyrrha's mouth dropped, this girl was a anomaly, like her!

The brown square turned out to be a photo album, inside were different photos of many beautiful landscapes, but Pyrrha noticed that the pictures were moving! Iris flicked through the album before stopping on a page that contained pictures of offices and labs.

"Ah, here it is," Iris chortled, pulling a picture of what appeared to be a room full of filing cabinets.

"When did you take all these photos, 105?" Beanie asked.

Iris smirked, "You can get away with almost anything when your classed as safe."

"Okay, okay, so you're an SCP?" asked Pyrrha, still confused.

"Yep-a-do, Wonder Woman!"

"Wonder… don't call me that!"

"No promises." Iris then reached into the photograph, her hand disappearing into the frame! Beanie, Collage and Pyrrha were amazed! It was obvious that the two doctors had never seen Iris do this in person, only in reports and documents. For a while, Iris fiddled and toyed with whatever was on the other side of the photo before she gave a huge smile and shouted, "Ah-ha!" She then pulled her arm out of the photo, a old key clenched in her palm.

"No way," said Beanie, amazed.

"SCP-005, The Skeleton Key!" Iris said triumphantly.

"What are we supposed to do with that?" asked Pyrrha, unsure where Iris' was going. Iris then got up and gestured for the others the follow. Together, Pyrrha, Collage and Beanie ran after Iris out of the station and into the mazes of hallways of, which was painted on the wall with white letters, Site-45.

* * *

Begin Log

(There is the sounds of flying paper and crashing metal. Dr. Gears sounds stressed and terrified.)

Dr. Gears: SOME CRAZY SHIT IS GOING ON! SCP-096-2 SEEMS TO BE DISAPPEARING AND REAPPEARING AT RANDOM. IT TURNING THIS WHOLE LAB UPSIDE-DOWN! THIS HAS BEEN HAPPENING EVER SINCE WE TRANSFERRED 096-2 FROM SITE-19 TO SITE-45! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO AND-

(The door to Dr. Gears' lab can be heard opening in the background! The sounds cease.)

Dr. Gears: What the- who are you?

(Dr. Gears reaches for his recorder and switches it off.)

End Log

* * *

"Ah, Dr. Gears," Iris said to the confused man sitting on the messy floor, "remember me?"

"105? What the hell are you doing here?" Dr. Gears demanded, but Iris didn't answer as Pyrrha, Collage and Beanie entered the lab behind her. "And how did you get in?! The door was-"

"Skeleton Key, bitch," smirked Iris, holding up the key for Gears to see. Iris then proceeded to start shoving the doctor out of his own lab. "Alright, it was nice to see you again, but we've very busy you see, the fate of the world on our hands, so go cut up a unicorn or something," Iris said over Dr. Gears' protests.

"THE SITE-DIRECTOR WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS, YOUNG LADY!" Gears shouted as Iris pushed him into the hall and shut the door behind him.

"So… what now?" Collage asked, "surely your plan has to be worth pissing off a high-ranking scientist?"

"And what is that thing?" asked Pyrrha, she was referring to British Police Box that sat at the end of the lab.

"That's not important and never will be important," Iris answered before quietly adding, "hopefully."

"So, what's the plan? You've kept us in the dark long enough."

Iris smiled, "There's a series of projectors in the tunnels that are used as a traffic light system for the tube-trains, said projectors are controlled from here, Dr. Gears' main lab."

"Right," Pyrrha nodded, "continue."

"Ok, my plan is one of us lures the Daleks into the tunnels, and then-"

"WE FUCKING RUN THEM OVER WITH A FUCKING TRAIN!" Beanie shouted. Everyone just stared at him.

"What- no you idiot! I'll then activate the projector… with a new image programed into it."

"Your… you're not suggesting?" Collage asked, growing worried. "No, it's too dangerous!"

"Ah, I see you understand now where this is going."

"I don't," Pyrrha said.

"Ok, don't care. Now, we need someone to lure the Daleks into the tunnels in the first place. Any volunteers?" everyone stayed respectfully silent until…

"I'll do it," said Pyrrha raising her hand. Beanie, Collage and Iris all looked at Pyrrha with shock.

"I don't know if your very brave or very stupid," cried Collage.

"Look, for the past hour, people have been calling me a hero for something that I now want to put behind me. However, I think I should give you all a proper reason to call me a hero aside from just killing an immortal reptile. And if that means dying in the process, then so be it." She laughed, "It wouldn't be the first time I've died this week."

Iris smiled, "Thank you Pyrrha," she said. "However, you're going to need a blind fold."

* * *

"REPORT!" Dalek Sec shouted at Jast. The Cult had now been waiting for three hours and three hostages had already been exterminated, their bodies lying limp among the crowd. A group of armed soldiers had tried to save the hostages earlier, but they were no match for the might of the Daleks.

"NO ONE HAS YET COMPLIED WITH OUR REQUESTS!" Jast replied.

"HAVE YOU UNCOVERED THE HISTORY OF THIS FACILITY?!"

"I HAVE!"

"EXPLAIN!"

Before Jast could continue, the four Daleks heard something coming from one of the train tunnels. It sounded like something tripping over gravel. Sec looked down the dark mouth of the tunnel before turning back to his comrades. "LIFEFORM DETECTED IN THE TUNNELS!" SEC SHOUTED, "JAST, CAAN, WITH ME! THAY, REMAIN HERE AND GUARD THE PRISONERS!"

"WE OBAY!"

And with that, Sec, Jast and Caan trundled off the platform, levitated in the air for a moment before landing on the train tracks and moving into the tunnel's black cavity.

* * *

They had taken the bait; it was all up to Pyrrha now.

Beanie and Collage held there breath as three of the four Daleks entered the tunnel. They had chosen the gap between the platform and the tracks as a hiding spot, so far it was working.

"Alright, on my signal," Collage said, a rifle held close to his chest. "One… Two… THREE!" Collage then jumped up from his hiding place and fired the rifle. It hit the Dalek's eye, shattering it! "I hit it! OH MY GOD, I HIT IT!" Collage cried; he couldn't believe that he made the shot!

"MY VISION IN IMPAIRED!" the Dalek shouted; it's voice was now full of fear. "I CAN NOT SEE! I CAN NOT SEE!"

"Right Beanie! Your up!" Collage said as he climbed onto the station of Site-19. Beanie whimpered to himself, he did a quick prayer before pulling himself on the platform and making a charge towards the Dalek! The hostages seemed to catch on what was happening.

"GET HIM!" a D-Class cried, and the now angry crowd charged at the panicking Dalek. They grabbed the Dalek's midsection and, working together, lifted it into the air like a Rockstar crowd surfing! They then quickly let go and moved out of the way as the angry little tank crashed back to the floor, now on its side, squirming like a tipped cow!

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Beanie shouted, "GET AWAY FROM IT!" Everyone obeyed and quickly dashed away from the Dalek. Beanie then threw something which stuck itself onto the Dalek's side… it started beeping!

"Oh god no," the Dalek whimpered.

There was a heavy explosion, everyone shielded their eyes. The smoke soon cleared, leaving behind the body of the Dalek with a large crater in it's side and a purple ooze seeping out of it. Beanie looked at the dead machine with shock!

"Did… did I do that?" Beanie said, "Oh my god, I just killed a creature- ooohhhh… so that's how Pyrrha felt."

"What the?" A voice in the crowd asked. It was O5-1! "What is going on?"

"We're being rescued, that's what's happening!" another member of the O5 cried.

"But there are still three of those Dalek things left!"

"Don't worry," said Collage, "We have that covered."

"And how do you 'have them covered?'"

Beanie and Collage exchanged worried looks. "Alright… promise you won't be mad?"

* * *

They're coming…

Pyrrha waited in the darkness, she could hear the gentle whir of the Daleks' engines. Did they even have engines? What were these things? She had the blind fold that Iris gave her wrapped over her forehead, ready to be pulled over her eyes when necessary.

"INTRUDER," a Dalek shouted, she couldn't tell which one, "SHOW YOURSELF!" Pyrrha knew what she had to do. Quick as a mouse, she jumped up from behind a concreate wall support and threw a large chuck of gravel at a Dalek's head, which bounced off it with a clang!

"UNDER ATTACK!" The Dalek cried. Pyrrha took this chance and fled deeper into the tunnel!

"PURSUE!" ordered Sec and the three Daleks gave chase!

Pyrrha glanced back over her shoulder at the Daleks. They were fast, good god they were fast! "Iris, I hope you know what your doing!" Pyrrha thought aloud!

In Dr. Gears' lab, Iris held her hand over a throttle-like switch, she was looking at an infrared security camera feed from tunnels. Pyrrha had the Daleks right where they wanted them!

"Come on, Pyrrha… a little further…"

Finally, Iris screamed "NOW!" and pulled down on the switch, it admitting a loud hiss and click as it was activated! Iris then quickly shut off the cameras, she didn't want to risk seeing it's face!

A hole opened up in the roof further down the tunnel. A projector, streamlined and clean, was lowered out from the hole and turned to face the east wall!

'This is it' Pyrrha thought, quickly taking cover behind another tunnel support and pulling the blindfold over her eyes.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Sec shouted as he and the other four Daleks stopped right next to Pyrrha's hiding spot! She couldn't see them, but she could feel them staring down at her. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE THE DALEKS? THEN YOU ARE A FOOL, LIKE THE REST OF HUMANITY!"

"Yeah… so what?" Pyrrha said, "We may be foolish, but that makes us who we are. And that's something I don't think you'll ever understand!" Through her blind fold, she could see a bright pallid light. The projector was operational!

One of the Daleks turned to face the source of light and let out what sounded like a gasp! That 'gasp' attracted the attention of his comrades, who all looked at the image projected on the wall.

"WHAT IS THIS CREATURE?" shouted Sec, "EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"I do not know!" another Dalek responded, "IT DOES NOT MATCH ANY CREATURE IN MY DATA-BASE!"

"Can… Can you describe it?" Pyrrha asked. It was futile to try, but it was worth a shot. She could sense Sec turning to face her.

"YOU DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS! YOU ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF SEEING THIS FOR YOURSELF! IF YOU WERE TO REMOVE THE FABRIC OVER YOUR EYES-"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" Pyrrha shouted, "I WON'T STOP ASKING UNTIL YOU ANSWER!" That did the trick, it seemed like the Dalek didn't want to be annoyed with further questions.

"IT IS THE FACE OF A HUMAN; HOWEVER IT IS BLINDED AND IT'S JAW IS OPENED FOUR-TIMES THE SIZE OF A REGULAR HUMAN'S JAW!" Sec roared, his commanding voice, however, was slowly dissolving into a tone of fear.

"LIFESIGN DETECTED!" one Dalek cried, "IT IS APPROACHING OUR LOCATION AT AN ESTIMATED SPEED OF TWO MILES A SECOND FROM THE NORTH!"

"EXTERMINATE THE LIFEFORM ONCE IN RANGE!" Sec commanded. Pyrrha could hear them moving, forming an attack formation. All three of them started chanting "EXTERMINATE!"

Then… Pyrrha remembered what Iris had told her when the first met. "I would be dead if 682 hadn't seen 096's face." It now all made sense! The image shown on the projector had to be SCP-096's face… that's what Iris was planning!

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMI-"

The Daleks slowly stopped chanting as another sound formed all around them, amplified by the tunnel walls! It was the sound of a human screaming, crying and babbling like a mad man! There was also another sound accompanying it. Loud, heavy, fast footsteps!

Pyrrha had no idea why she did what she did next, but either ways, she ripped off her blind fold and screamed "RUN!"

A huge slender figure, 8ft tall, it's arms grossly out of proportion, jumped out of the darkness! It was screaming fit to burst and lunged at the Dalek farthest from Pyrrha, knocking it to the ground!

The Dalek screamed in pain as the creature ripped into it's armor with it's bare hands! "HELP ME! HELP ME!" the Dalek cried!

"JAST!" cried Sec! That hit Pyrrha right in the gut, she had forgotten that they had names. "HELP HIM! EXTERMINATE!" The two remaining Daleks opened fire upon the creature that was undoubtfully, in Pyrrha's mind, SCP-096… The Shy Guy!

The bolts from the Dalek guns pierced 096's skin, causing it to bleed heavily. It was taking damage! But it wasn't showing it! It continued to rip into Jast's body, which was now emitting a purple liquid… It was the Dalek's blood!

They weren't robots! There were suits of armor! They were alive!

"WE NEED TO GO, NOW!" Pyrrha shouted. She didn't care what side she was supposed to be on now. At least if she tried to save them, they might give her mercy!

"THE HUMAN IS CORRECT!" Sec cried, terrified, "WEAPONRY IS USELESS! RETREAT! RETREAT! CAAN, GET IN CONTACT WITH THAY! TELL HIM TO START EVACUATING THE HOSTAGES! RETREAT!" Sec and Caan then turned around and darted away in the direction of Site-19 with Pyrrha following quickly behind. SCP-096, still screaming, looked up from Dalek Jast who was now his meal!

_They had all seen his face! They must be destroyed!_

* * *

At that moment, a static sound came from the Daleks remains. Collage, Beanie and O5-1 looked down at the heap of scrap.

"What the hell is that?" O5-1 asked as the static dissipated, replaced by an all-too familiar screaming!

"DALEK CAAN TO DALEK THAY!" The voice of one of the Daleks cried, the static belonged to a built-in radio. "WE WERE LURED INTO A TRAP BY SOME REBEL HUMANS! THEY'VE LET LOSE A HOSTILE CREATURE THAT IS IMMUNE TO DALEK WEAPONS! MOVE ALL THE PRISONERS INTO THE CITADEL, IMMEDIATELY! DALEK JAST IS DOWN! I REPEAT, DALEK JAST IS DOWN! GET INTO THE CITADEL, NOW!"

The radio cut out, but the screaming remained. It was now coming from the north train tunnel! O5-1 looked at Collage and Beanie.

"Now, now, you promised you wouldn't be mad-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" O5-1 then turned to the frighten crowd, "EVERYONE, MOVE!" The crowd, screaming and shouting, turned back around and raced down the hallway that led to the Council Chamber! Beanie and Collage were swept up in the stamped and were dragged along with them!

* * *

Finally, Pyrrha, Sec and Caan darted out of the tunnel's exit and back into the station of Site-19. Pyrrha easily leaped onto the platform thanks to her strong legs while Sec and Caan levitated off the tracks and onto the platform!

"YOU CAN FLY!?" shouted Pyrrha.

"THE DALEK CASING IS EQUIPPED FOR ANY SITUATION," Sec shouted, a hit of pride in his voice. Suddenly, 096 dived out of the tunnel mouth and grabbed on to Caan who was still in the air!

"EVERY SITUATION EXCEPT THIS ONE!" screamed Pyrrha.

Caan screamed as 096 tore away his mid-section, revealing a large squid-like creature inside. The Dalek pilot! 096 grabbed Caan's body and ripped out of the casing, the boosters of the Dalek casing gave out and it crashed to the floor a mere ten yards from where Pyrrha and Sec stood! 096 then started to consume Jast's still fidgeting body with a grizzly crunch! All this happened in the span of forty-nine seconds!

Pyrrha grabbed onto Sec's plunger-like arm and began to pull him into the entrance hallway! "MOVE! NOW!" she cried. 096 saw them trying to escape, threw aside Caan's body and charged at Sec, knocking him and Pyrrha to the ground! 096 was fully focused on Sec, which gave Pyrrha enough time to drag herself across the floor, away from the monster.

She didn't know what to do! This was part of Iris' plan, but she hadn't anticipated for Pyrrha to remove her blind fold. She knew all to well that when that thing was done with the Daleks, she was next!

No… it won't end like this!

Pyrrha then saw the remains of what could only be Dalek Thay. Looks like Beanie and Collage successfully completed their part of the plan. Then she noticed something, a jagged and torn sheet of metal that could only have come from the Dalek casing.

She knew just what she had to do!

Using her polarity, she summoned the sheet into her hand, the jagged edges sliced into her palm, but she didn't care. Forcing herself onto her feet, her makeshift sword in hand, she rushed back to Sec's aid. Sec must had have stronger armor, because it was taking 096 longer to dig through it, but he was making process!

Sec screamed at the top of his lungs as the slender monster tore away his gun and arm! 096 raised his arm, ready to take another swing at the Dalek, when…!

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Pyrrha pushed the metal sheet into 096's back, it let out a painful roar! It stopped. It stopped tearing and thrashing at Sec…

And turned towards Pyrrha!

It saw Pyrrha. And Pyrrha saw it! The two, not moving, just stared at each other. 096 then closed its mouth, it's hostile nature fading. Pyrrha didn't understand, she was looked directly at the thing's face. Why wasn't she dead?!

Then, the creature opened its monstrous jaw and… it said something… it spoke words! _"Valeyard?"_

Pyrrha looked confused, "No… I… I'm… Pyrrha…" she was still terrified.

_"No,"_ 096 said. It raised it's gross arms and pointed at Pyrrha. _"You, Valeyard. Me, nine six."_

"Nine six is your number the Foundation gave you. You must have a real name?" Pyrrha asked. But 096 didn't answer, instead he walked back out of the hall and into the station. He curled up into the corner of a wall and started crying. Pyrrha looked back at Sec, he was alive, but badly mangled.

A quiet voice coming from inside Sec's mangled casing whispered, "Thank… You…"

Pyrrha looked back at 096 crying against the wall and, for a moment, she felt like crying too…

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

O5-1 sat alone in the O5 Council Chamber, a single light bulb above him was the only light source in the room. Sitting on the bench in front of him was the metal scale that was apparently SCP-682's 'weak spot.' How was the answer to the lizard's termination sitting in front of there eyes for all these years, and nobody realized it?

O5-1 grabbed the scale and flipped it over. He smiled, "Ah, yes," he laughed quietly, "Of course."

On the back of the scale, aside from all the needles and rotting skin, was an emblem the O5 Council was all to familiar with. An emblem of a phoenix, it's wings spread and it's beck pointed upwards.

This was the emblem of SCP-001…


End file.
